


Hey, Petal

by Elleusive



Category: RWBY
Genre: Daddy Qrow, F/M, Flown North, Hummingbird - Freeform, Qrow x Summer, RWBY - Freeform, STRQ - Freeform, Summer x Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleusive/pseuds/Elleusive
Summary: Qrow meets his daughter for the first time and indirectly aids in naming her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer before anyone accuses me of such:
> 
> I have not "stolen" any ideas from anyone in this fan fiction story. This was written about two months ago with the art to prove it on my blog. I just figured I'd post this writing here, too.
> 
> Likewise, no one has "stolen" from me either. If there is similarity from my work in others, it is likely because they came to me and asked if it was alright.

Qrow rubbed his head, feeling his upper body tense up as he heard her scream, shout, curse the world and his name. He flinched every time.

“Hey”

Qrow tilted his head up to see Taiyang. “Uh…hey, Tai.”

“You don’t want to be in there? Don’t you want to watch out for her?” He placed a hand on Qrow’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort his teammate.

“No. I can’t. I’ll just–be in the way.”

“She wants you in there, Qrow.” Qrow could only avert his eyes. “Trust me, she may seem angry, but it’s just the pain talking. Raven went through this, too.”

“No, Tai, that’s not–”

“For the last time, you’re not bad luck, Qrow! If I have to hear that one more–!” Tai breathed deeply, knowing that this argument won’t go anywhere. “Look, you’re keeping them here for their safety. You don’t know when the next time will be when you’ll get to see your wife and child. Go.” He pointed to the door.

Qrow hesitated, but knew that Tai was right. With every bit of strength he had that was not focused on vomiting, he stood up and headed for the door. He burst through the door to see his wife sweaty, bloody and screaming.

Their eyes connected. He immediately felt guilty for leaving her in the first place. With a quick swing of the door, it slammed shut.

“Qrow, you…you–”

Not giving her time to finish, he grabbed her hand, placed a hand on her back, and tried his best to look confident…for her.

‘Semblance, stay out of this. Please.’

“Summer, you are the strongest woman I have ever known. You can do this.”

“FUCK YOU, QROW! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! FIRST YOU GET ME PREGNANT AND THEN YOU LEAVE ME?!!?” Summer spit at him, bearing her teeth at her husband.

“I’m sorry, Short stack. You’re free to yell more later, but you need to focus, honey.”

Summer continued to snarl at him, until a contraction ripped through her. “AUGH!! IT’S JUST LIKE YOU! NOT WANTING TO DO WHATS ASKED OF IT!! GET OUT!!!”

“Summer, push now. The baby is almost here.” A voice came from the end of the bed. Raven. “Come on, Summer. You’re almost there.”

“OH SHUT UP, RAVEN!” Snarled Summer. Going on pure instinct, Summer’s body pushed. Hard.

“Ahh-” The wild look on Summer’s face was swapped with surprise and relief.

“Summer, you did it!” Qrow rubbed his wife’s forehead, kissing her tenderly. “I’m so proud of you.”

A small cry could be heard coming from Raven’s arms. Summer looked around the room, which contained not only her Sister-in-Law, but her husband and newborn. She couldn’t help but smile. “Raven…is it a boy or…?”

“A girl. You have a little girl.” Raven wrapped the infant in a warm blanket after cleaning her off. “Congratulations.” She smiled at her brother and teammate, presenting Qrow his baby girl.

Qrow fumbled with his words as his sister shoved the child into his arms. He shifted himself for his little girl, muscle memory kicking in from the time Yang was her new cousins size. He stared at his daughter; his daughter. Qrow cradled her closely and with care.

There were no words. How could there be? How could he properly tell Summer how much he already loved her; how he could see, after Salem was taken down, holding her at night, reading her bedtime stories, kissing her scrapes, giving her piggyback rides whenever she wanted, and teaching her everything and anything he could. He couldn’t describe it; the primal instinct to protect and care for his very own offspring.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?”

Qrow snapped out of his thoughts to look at Summer. He didn’t even realize he had sat on the bed next to her. Qrow shifted his little bundle to lean up against his left arm and her mother’s chest, so that his now exhausted wife could see their beautiful baby.

“Yeah…she is. What should we name her?” Qrow was trying to remember the baby names that they had talked about months ago, but could not bring them to mind. He looked over to Summer, who was just staring at him.

“…What? Are you going to yell at me some more?” Qrow leaned away from her ever so slightly, ready to hear an earful of what he deserved.

“Ruby.”

“Huh?”

Summer stared into Qrow’s eyes deeply and longingly. Her smile grew, repeating, “Ruby. That’s what I want to name her.”

“Ruby…it’s a pretty name, but, why? I know that wasn’t on the list we came up with a while ago…right?”

“If she can’t be named ‘Branwen’, then I’m going to give her a name that honors her father. Your eyes…hell, even your outfit…ruby red.” Summer giggled softly, eyes heavy, exhaustion ready to take her body into a deep rest.

Qrow blushed a deep red, not expecting that to be her answer. Before he could begin to argue, Summer had fallen asleep, head up against his shoulder. Qrow sighed, kissing her head once more. He snuggled up close so that Summer could rest comfortably with Ruby and himself.

He looked down once more, feeling little Ruby wiggle. Qrow caressed his baby girls face. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed his finger tightly. Feeling his daughter clasp his finger, a stinging feeling began to well up in his eyes. His little bud, his hatchling, his…

“Hey, Petal. I’m…” Qrow almost stopped himself before continuing to give himself this one pleasure.

“I’m your daddy. I promise…I will never let anything happen to you, Ruby.”


End file.
